


No Unsolicited Offers

by heeeymackelena



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeeymackelena/pseuds/heeeymackelena
Summary: When Elena listed her old washing machine on Craigslist the last person she expected to come check it out was a gorgeous, tall drink of water named Mack.





	No Unsolicited Offers

The last thing Elena is expecting to see when she answers the door is a tall, handsome man smiling down at her. Maybe that’s why she forgot to throw on some real clothes before answering.  
  
“Hi, I’m Mack.”  
  
Elena just stares dumbly into his beautiful, kind eyes.  
  
“I’m here about the washing machine?”  
  
A beat of silence passes between them again as her brain reboots.  
  
“Oh, right, we spoke yesterday. Come in.”  
  
She leads him through the house, crossing her arms over her chest in an attempt to keep her thin pajama top from accidentally revealing too much. She suddenly feels like a fool for only being half dressed, bare face as well, but at least she had taken the time to braid her hair this morning.  
  
They exit out a side door into the garage that seems to function more as an art studio. An easel and stool are set up in the corner, surrounded by bins of different media and supplies. An oil painting of some billowy clouds at sunset dries on a rack.  
  
“Are you an artist?”  
  
“Yes,” she smiles brightly at him before correcting. “Kind of. I work at a museum downtown, but I take classes at night.”  
  
On the blander side of the room, an old washer sits disconnected from the wall. A shiny new one seems to have taken its place beside the dryer.  
  
“It’s nice,” Mack comments as he inspects the control panel.  
  
“Yeah, it still works fine, the only thing you’ll need to replace is the hose.”  
  
He bends over to examine the unit’s rear, and Elena takes the opportunity to examine his.  
  
“I still have a working hose from my busted machine. It’ll fit perfectly.”  
  
Elena’s too lost in her ogling to react quickly enough when Mack stands back up. He catches her lingering gaze on his ass but doesn’t comment on it. He simply smiles. Elena can feel her cheeks burning.  
  
“Why replace the machine if all that’s wrong with it is the hose?”  
  
“I’m terrible with appliances.” She scrunches her nose up in mild embarrassment at the confession. “It was simpler to have a new one delivered and installed for me.”  
  
“Your boyfriend didn’t want to help you?” he asks.  
  
It’s a leading question, and Elena can see right through it. She shakes her head slowly, a big grin on her face as she plays along. “I don’t have a boyfriend.”  
  
Mack hums in acknowledgment and pretends to probe the washer drum. It takes more effort than he expected to keep the subtle smile on his lips from spreading.  
  
“Eighty bucks, right? My wallet’s in my truck. I’ll grab my dolly too while I’m out there.”  
  
She watches him go, and her face is in her hands as soon as he’s out of sight. Qué tontería. You don’t flirt with strangers you met on the internet, no matter how cute they are (or how nice their butt looks). But so far Mack seemed like a nice guy and really it would be no different than meeting a stranger at a bar, right? He’s only gone for a few minutes, but it’s long enough to encourage her.  
  
“I’m sure your wife is anxious for you to get home with her new washing machine.” She prompts while she watches him move the washer onto his dolly. His muscles strain against his tight long-sleeved shirt, and Elena has to bite her lip to keep herself from letting out a sound at the sight.  
  
“No wife,” Mack laughs, slightly out of breath. “Just a lot of dirty laundry.”  
  
Elena nods, pleased to hear his answer. She opens the garage door and follows him as he slowly rolls the machine out to his truck. Once it’s loaded, he hands her the cash. They stand there for a moment, the air between them charged with wishful silence. Neither one wants the meeting to end so soon. Sweat rolls down Mack’s face from the lifting. He uses the collar of his shirt to wipe it away, and Elena gets a nice glimpse of his abs as he does. That settles it.  
  
“Do you want some water or anything before you go?” Elena asks, her voice low.  
  
“That’d be nice.”  
  
Elena motions for him to follow her back inside. In the kitchen, she gets him a cold bottle of water from the fridge. When she hands it to him, she gets a little closer than someone normally would. Mack doesn’t seem disturbed by it, doesn’t back away. She’s close enough to smell him now, and it’s intoxicating.  
  
“Thank you. For the water and the washer,” he says with a soft smile that makes his eyes shine.  
  
“My pleasure, handsome.”  
  
He looks into her eyes as he takes a gulp. Elena breaks their heated staring contest to follow the drop of water that escapes out the corner of his mouth and gets lost in his carefully groomed facial hair.  
  
Her hand comes up to rest lightly against the side of his thigh. His last opportunity to push her away. Instead, he’s kissing her, and she’s kissing back just as hungrily. The water bottle is forgotten as Mack uses both hands to lift Elena up to his height. Her legs wrap around his waist in a vice-like grip.  
  
It startles her when Elena’s back hits the cold surface of the fridge, she hadn’t even noticed they were moving, but it was nice to feel Mack’s sturdy body pressed fully against hers.  
  
“Bedroom is that way,” she mumbles against Mack’s mouth.  
  
He carries her to it and sits her down on the edge of the bed. She makes quick work of unfastening his pants. They’re moving too quickly for either of them to second guess this encounter, but the oddness of their meeting does little to dull the fire they’ve both been stoking since Elena opened her front door.  
  
She pulls her top over her head while he undoes his boots and finishes slipping off his pants. She can see him straining against his underwear and bites her lip in anticipation. Then his shirt comes off, and she nearly forgets about his dick, his abs are so magnificent. She runs a hand up his torso, feeling the hard muscles under her palm as he flexes them for her.  
  
“Dios...”  
  
With a chuckle, Mack tugs her up by her hand and leans down to kiss along her neck while his hands undo the button of her pants. He pushes them over her hips, hands sliding down her ass until he has two handfuls. A tight squeeze has Elena gasping.

“Fuck me, Mack.”  
  
Before she knows it, she’s back on the bed, Mack peeling off her pants and dropping them to the floor. Then he’s resting over her, warm tongue moving against hers while his erection pushes against the wet spot on her underwear. He runs his hand up her leg, across her shoulder, over her breast. Mack’s everywhere at once. His scent, his touch, his tongue. Elena feels like she’s died and gone to heaven.  
  
“Do you have condoms?” He asks, breaking her out of her trance.  
  
“Under the sink.”  
  
He kisses her one last time before getting up. She misses his weight instantly. Propped up on her elbows, she watches him rummage around her bathroom. For the first time since they started, she is able to catch her breath, bringing her slightly back down to earth. Were they really going to do this? Truthfully, it had been a while since Elena had had sex with another person, and she only now realized how much she missed it.

“Found them,” Mack says, coming back from the bathroom with a charming smile. His boxers had come off somewhere along the way. It takes a decent amount of effort for Elena’s jaw not to pop open in surprise.

Besides, who is she to decline when the universe sends her a gift like this?

“Let me.” She takes the small packet from him and opens it.

Mack watches as she takes him in her hand and unrolls the condom down his lengthy cock. It’s slow, and intimate, and drives him crazy. As they move back onto the bed, it feels like something between them has changed. They’re not quite lovers, but more than just lustful strangers filling a void.

Their kisses are slower now. Deeper. Their heavy petting isn’t just foreplay, but a way of learning each other’s bodies without having to use words. Mack slips off Elena’s underwear, and once the final barrier is removed, it truly feels like they’ve reached the point of no return. His fingers stroke her clit in sync with their kisses. It makes Elena moan softly into his mouth.

“You are incredible,” he whispers.

Elena isn’t one to beg, ever, but she is very close to it. As lovely as it is to feel how much he wants her, she’s positive it would be much more pleasant to feel him have her. Luckily, there’s no need to ask.

Mack’s eyes never leave hers as he reaches down to slip himself inside her. She’s not quite sure whether it’s her sexual dry spell or Mack’s impressive size (or maybe a combination of both) that makes her see stars as her head falls back on the pillows, but she’s beyond caring at this point. Mack nibbles on her neck while he waits for her signal to continue.

Once he feels the heel of her foot digging into his ass cheek, urging him to move, he begins slowly thrusting in and out. The bed squeaks softly in protest but settles as their pace picks up speed. Or maybe it’s Elena’s encouraging whispers in his ear that drown the noise out.

Mack’s enchanted by the sight of her, breasts bouncing slightly, head thrown back, beautiful lips parted just so. He’s suddenly overcome by the need to see her hair out.

“Can I?” He gestures to the tie at the base of her long braid.

She nods before pulling the tie off herself and snapping it into place around her wrist. Mack works his fingers loosely through her hair, making his way up the braid as it unravels. She sits up so he can reach the back and buries her face in the curve of his neck. The feeling of his fingers running through her hair and scratching at her scalp makes her toes curl.  
  
The steady rhythm of his thrusts breaks for just a second as he loops an arm under one of her legs, pulling it over his shoulder and changing the angle so that he’s thrusting deeper inside of her.  
  
“Oh fuck.”  
  
“You feel so good, Elena,” he breathes out.

Mack’s voice is strained. He’s as close to the edge as she is. Elena’s nails dig into the small of his back as she searches for an anchor. Anything to keep the blinding pleasure pulsing through her head from carrying her up through the ceiling. Mack’s grunts are getting louder, and she wants to see his release, wants to hold on until he’s losing himself inside her.

It feels like an endless battle, but then Mack’s face is contorting as a strangled cry escapes from somewhere deep within him. Elena finally allows herself to come with a sigh of his name. They lay there, a mess of limbs and hair and heavy breathing.

“Did you…?” he asks shyly.

Her happy, breathless yes quickly soothes his worry. They disentangle, Elena rolling over to stretch her leg after having it in the air for so long. Her face is buried in her pillow, but she peeks one eye out to watch him as he relaxes. Feeling her gaze, Mack turns his head to smile at her. A peaceful silence envelops them, and although the sweat on Elena’s body is quickly cooling, she feels warm.

Mack grunts as he rises from the bed and the warmth evaporates as Elena’s stomach drops. But instead of reaching for his clothing, Mack disappears into the bathroom for a minute before returning sans condom. Crawling back up the bed, he leans over her and kisses down her back. The scrape of his beard against her skin is a pleasant feeling to her still sensitive body.  
  
“You have a knot here,” he murmurs.  
  
His fingers dig into the area just below her shoulder blade. It feels delightful, and she lets him know with a deep moan.  
  
“Are you a masseuse?”

“No,” Mack laughs. “I work for the city. Civil engineer.”

He kisses the base of her neck as she hums in appreciation.  
  
“A hot body and a brain.”  
  
With a laugh, she rolls over so that she can face him better and pulls him in for a real kiss.  
  
“Do you have somewhere to be or can you stay a little longer?”  
  
“I can stay as long as you want me to.” His voice is sincere.  


* * *

  
  
Elena hums to herself as she sips her scalding hot coffee, eyes inspecting the blank canvas before her. Her mind is fluttering with inspiration, but her body can’t seem to sit still on her stool. As expected, she’s quite sore from the day before. She can’t help but smile at the reminder though.

She places her mug down a safe distance away from her painting supplies, but before she can pick up her brush, she feels her phone buzz in the pocket of her apron.  
  
A text from Washing Machine Guy (Craigslist):

“Sorry if I’m misreading the signs and this was a one-time thing but… would you like to get dinner with me?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hook up with strangers you met on craigslist kids lol
> 
> Fun story: While waiting for my mcu kink bingo card I saw a "craigslist" square on someone else's and I immediately started to write this. Sadly, that square wasn't on my card, but hey that's what the free space square is for ;)


End file.
